HIDDEN TEARS
by Aozky17
Summary: sebuah cerita permainan takdir antara agent elit dan buronan yang akhirnya harus memilih antara kedamaian atau balas dendam. [Verkwan]


"HIDDEN TEARS"

SUMMARY : aku benci ketika semua orang mulai egois...atau hanya aku yang memang tidak tega dengan siapapun ? ; hanya cerita seputar beban hidup terselubung milik boo seungkwan

CAST : verkwan yang utama. Pair lain menyusul :'D

warning : ini RATE M BRO. Yaoi, shonen ai,BOY X BOY alias MAHO FF. Dedikasi untuk otp favorite ketika saya melihat mereka di area rp saya.

Jika memang tuhan itu adil kenapa selalu seungkwan di hadapkan dengan hal seperti ini lagi ? rasanya seungkwan ingin meneriaki semua orang namun ia sadar jika itu hanya akan memperkeruh keadaan. Lihat bagaimana ia memandang ke arah luar jendela, semua orang berlatih untuk beberapa bulan lagi di mana misi mulai berlangsung.

Caracas, venezuela itu

neraka jahanam di negri eropa

Seseorang menepuk bahu seungkwan. Seungkwan menoleh dengan mata yang membulat sempurna. Ah iya jadi menyesal untuk membolos latihan.

"boo seungkwan sedang apa di sini ? CEPAT KE LAPANGAN !" teriak namja berambut panjang dengan warna coklat lembut namun sayang dari suara yang ia keluarkan dapat kita ketahui dia sosok yang tegas.

"SUDAH AKU BILANG AKU TIDAK MAU ! AKU TIDAK BISA BERKELAHI" teriak seungkwan tak terima dirinya di seret keluar menuju lapangan. Jeonghan menghela nafas berat.

Demi seluruh boxer yang suka si 'kekar' itu simpan di kulkas kamarnya.

Seungkwan berjalan lunglai ke lapangan yang ia liat sejak seminggu ini hanya target untuk di tembak juga pisau lipat. Ini bukan _passion _seorang seungkwan dia lebih suka bernyanyi hingga lehernya putus jika bisa.

"semangat sedikit kwan ini demi nenek dan kakek mu. Ayo ambil ini aku ajarkan kembali" ucap namja pendek selain dirinya bersurai ungu dan jangan lupa mata yang sedang serius meantap sasaran

DOR...

Dan timah panas tersebut berhasil mengenai titik tengah papan sasaran tersebut. Seungkwan kembali menelan saliva nya kasar. Iya hanya berani memegang pistol 3 kali dalam seminggu ini. Dia mengarahkan pistol ke arah depan namun matanya memejam erat juga tangan bergetar.

DOOR.

Tidak ada bekas timah panas di papan target namun sesosok burung elang yang bertengger di atas pohon dekat papan target jatuh.

Jihoon menggelengkan kepala. Bakat alami seungkwan mungkin bisa juga untuk menembak pantat jendral Park jika beliau tengah duduk di belakang papan target.

"hah...kau tidak bakat menembak sampai sekarang lebih baik kau main barbie saja dasar bottom" ucap jihoon dengan nada malas. Seungkwan mendengus tak suka.

Seungkwan mengambil 3 pisau kecil yang bertengger dipinggir meja

TAP

TAP

TAP

Pisau tersebut tidak mengenai jihoon karena jihoon reflek menghindar namun tak disangka pisau itu mengenai papan target di belakangya dengan sempurna. Jihoon kembali menganga mendapati bakat alami yang ia remehkan tadi.

"ingatlah siapa yang melatihku dalam keahlian pisau hoon-ie. Jeonghan hyung membekali hal lain dengan baik" ucap seungkwan tersenyum cerah sambil berlari menuju aula latihan wushu. Ia dapat melihat sosok namja tan dengan keringat mengucur dan tanktop yang bermandi keringat. Seungkwan selalu kemari sekedar cuci mata melihat _senior muda_ alias kim mingyu

TAK

TAK

TAK

Suara tongkat kembali beradu. Minghao masih memasang wajah tenang sedangkan mingyu sudah terengah engah karena latihannya yang berjalan selama satu setengah jam. Seungkwan masih menatap fokus ke arah jakun mingyu sembari menggaruk bokong berisinya yang terasa gatal.

BUGH

Seseorang menendang bokong nya hingga tersungkur dengan tak elitnya. Mingyu yang melihat tertawa bersama minghao sambil memegangi perutnya. Wajah seungkwan memerah maluh. Jeonghan –sang pelaku penendang bokong hanya tersenyum sumringah.

"jangan di depan pintu boo, hyung ingin lewat" ucap jeonghan sambil berlalu pergi. Seungkwan ingin mencak-mencak lagi namun ia tahu itu akan memperburuk mood nya . dengan meringis akhirnya seungkwan kembali berjalan menuju ruang makan. Di sana sudah ada beberapa agen lain yang tengah menyantap makan siang. Seungkwan manyun sambil menatap langit.

"boo..." panggil jeonghan membuat seungkwan terkejut sebab ketiga makhluk alias jeonghan, mingyu, dan minghao sudah berada di meja dengan seporsi makan siang untuk masing-masing mereka.

" kalian seperti hantu kalian ingin membuat ku jantungan ? bahkan aku belum mendapatkan kekasih aku akan jadi perjaka tua kelak saat mati tiba-tiba" minghao memutar bola mata jengah mendengar ocehan ngawur milik seugkwan.

" aku lapar jadi jangan berceloteh yang tidak-tidak atau kau yang aku gigit kwan" ucap minghao di balas tatapan tajam dari seungkwan.

Mereka menyantap makkan siang di selingi dengan beberapa canda dan jeonghan yang memberikan beberapa saran saat mereka nanti menuju caracas.

"Di sana merupakan kerajaan para mafia aku harap kalian paham tugas kalian. Mingyu akan tetap menyusup sebagai salah satu bawahan dari gens savior milik vernon. Minghao kau harus mengurangi wajah ganas mu karena kau dan seungkwan akan menyamar menjadi seoraang _geisha _Ah annilebih tepat nya _Taikomochi. _maaf baru memberi tahu kalian berdua" ucap jeonghan enteng sambil menyeruput latte nya tak menghiraukan tatapan horor dari minghao maupun seungkwan. Mingyu meenahan tawa karena seorang _master of wushu _akan menjadi _master of Taikomochi. _

"Teruslah tertawa Kim ! Kau akan merasakan tongkat wushu ku di selangkangan mu" ucap minghao tak terima dengan wajah memerah kesal. mingyu makin tertawa keras.

"Heol ?? Hyung kau tidak akan dapat memegang tongkat wushu mu itu kau akan memegang kipas dengan kimono potongan rendah pftt"ujar mingyu kembali mendapat lemparan sendok di jidat dari minghao.

Sejak tadi yang ribut hanya minghao dan mingyu lain dari seungkwan yang hanya diam bingung. Apa itu taikomochi ? Bahkan dia tidak mengerti sama sekali.

Memang otak seungkwan terlalu lemot dan berisi makanan saja dari ia masih menjadi fetus.

"Apa itu taikomochi ?" Ucap seungkwan dengan tatapan polos. Semuanya terdiam bahkkan mingyu menganga lebar.

Jeonghan mmenggaruk leher nya tanda bingung menjelaskan nya. Namun tatapan seungkwan memaksanya untuk membuka suara.

"Itu...semacam-"

"Kau akan menghibur banyak lelaki yang haus akan belain memakai pakaian kimono khas wanita dan menari juga bernyanyi kwan. Kau akan di gilir oleh banyak orang" celetuk jihoon ikut bergabung dalam gerombolan tak lupa menaik turun kan alisnya menggoda si pipi gembul.

"Sialan kau hoonie. Kau ingin ku lempar pisau ini ?" Seungkwaan sudah ingin naik ke atas meja namun celananya di tarik-tarik oleh mingyu. minghao tertawa melihat boxer pink motif bunga milik seungkwan yang menyembul.

Namun semua terdiam.

Mereka baru sadar bahwa jeonghan tidak berada di tempat ia duduk.

-

-

-

Sosok berambut panjang tersebut masih senantiasa berjalan mengikuti jalan setapak beralaskan batu alam yang akhirnya menampakan sebuah penjara tua. tidak ada senyum seperti tadi. Pandangan namja itu kosong, dingin, dan terluka.

Jemari nya merabah pintu berumur di depannya dan mendorongnya pelan seakan tak ingin mengusik ketenangan siapapun yang berada di dalam. Kaki nya kembali menjejaki lantai kotor menuju sell penjara paling ujung.

Ia memandang sosok lusuh yang masih terduduk di sana.

Matanya tak lepas dari begitu mengenaskannya sosok itu.

"Jeonghan ssi..."ucap sosok tersebut merangkak mendatangi jeonghan lalu meremat erat jeruji besi dingin di depannya. Tatapan dingin namun penuh kegundahan jeonghan bercampur aduk. Sosok di depan nya yang ia cinta, yang ia sayang, namun juga ia benci karena nya pula seluruh FBI berduka karena hanya demi menangkap sosok sialan di depannya ibu dan ayahnya mengorbankan nyawa.

Jeonghan melempar roti jatah makan siangnya ke arah sosok tersebut. Sosok tersebut masih tak bergeming.

"Kenapa tidak kau membunuhku saat itu jeonghan ssi ?Kenapa membiarkan ku hidup ?"

"Karena...aku bukan dirimu yang mudah menyia-nyiakan hidup orang lain..."

"Seungcheol ssi..."

"Yeobo..."

Ucap jeonghan datar lalu berjalan pergi. Tidak sanggup menatap mata membengkak milik seungcheol yang kembali terisak. ia memegang dadanya yang sesak seketika bagai di tindih berton-ton batu raksasa.

"Maafkan aku..." /" maafkan aku seungcheol..."gumam mereka di tempat yang berbeda namun dengan air mata yang mengalir bersamaan. Mereka menyesal sungguh mereka sangat tersiksa karena ini semua.

-

-

-

_Gens savior mansion. Caracas, venezuela. [10:44:30 PM]_

"Nikmati kemenangan kita dalam menaklukkan barios tua itu"

"Kemari dan bawakan para gadis"

"Berikan aku 3 botol lagi !"

Kegaduhan di mansion tersebut tidak ada dampaknya bagi sosok pria berjass hitam tersebut. Wajah west nya sinkron dengan negara yang ia tempati sekarang namun jika kalian dengar lagi sekeliling lelaki itu memakai bahasa korea.

Hansol vernon chwe a.k.a choi hansol

Ketua dari Gens savior yang sekarang menjadi payung teduh bagi mafia kalangan bawah karena ia telah berhasil menggeser eksistensi dan nama besar barios mafia.

BUGHH

Sosok lelaki tua dengan wajah babak belur mendarat kasar di depan kakinya.

"T-tuan choi... tolong ampuni saya. Tuhan maha pemaaf maka kita sebagai manusia tak harus saling menyakiti"

Cihh sialan.

Apa peduli hansol

Dia seorang Atheis.

Siapa itu tuhan ? Dia tidak kenal bahkan tidak akan mau mengenal tuhan.

DORRR

Lelaki tua tadi terkapar bersimbah darah dengan isi kepala yang tercecer akibat timah panas yang berhasil melubangi kepala lelaki tua tersebut.

"Bawa mayat nya ke pabrik aspal"

"Dia akan lebih berguna dari pada harus selalu berbicara tentang tuhan. Memuakan"

Hansol masih menatap dingin raga tak bernyawa yang di seret anak buahnyaa pergi. Riuh tawa dan tepuk tangan menggema di mansion. Semua kembali seperti tadi seakan tidak ada insiden eksekusi nyawa tadi.

"Tuan choi-..."

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu hyung. Panggil aku hansol" cela hansol membenarkan panggilan yang di keluarkan namja tampan bersurai coklat yang kini berdiri di samping singgasana nya.

Jun menghelai nafas, "baiklah hansol. 1 jam lagi akan ada pertemuan untuk membahas penjualan senjata milik kita di rumah teh milik _Pdvsa Centro de Arte La Estancia_ yang baru di resmikan minggu lalu. Kau akan jadi tamu kehormatan di sana" ucap jun di balas anggukan pelan dari hansol. Hansol kembali meminum _Golden Grain _nya dan beberapa detik sosok lain, namja manis bertampang emo datang kehadapannya.

"Aku hanya datang untuk memberikan cek ini. Hasil dari penjualan ganja dan- YYAKKK CHOI HANSOL JANGAN MENARIK KU SEPERTI INI" hansol dan jun ingin tertawa namun ia lupa jika para bawahannya masih satu ruangan dengan mereka.

"Kalian semua bisa keluar dari ruangan ini" ucap jun datar semua orang mebungkuk hormat lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Hanya tersisa mereka bertiga dengan wonwoo yang masih duduk di pangkuan hansol.

" ternyata kau betah duduk di pangkuan singa itu wonwoo" ucap jun sarkatis. Wonwoo menatap tajam jun yang terkekeh pelan.

"Hyungg~ aku lelah" ini sifat yang membuat kedua orang itu tak akan bisa meninggalkan hansol. Hansol memang orang yang ringan tangan dalam hal mencabut nyawa orang lain. Namun sisi manjanya selalu haus akan kasih sayang. Di usianya yang ke 13 tahun dia kehilangan orang tua. Dan sekarang iia sudah berumur 19 tahun dia sangat butuh dukungan dari mereka.

"Jika kau lelah tidur lah jangan memangku ku seperti ini." Ucap wonwoo datar. Jun duduk di kursi samping hansol dengan tenang.

"Tapi aku sedang ingin hyung"hansol menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu wonwoo. Jun menatap jam tangannya ini sudah hampir setengah jam dan mereka akan adaa pertemuan.

"Hansol sebaiknya berhenti mengusili wonwoo dan bersiap-siaplah untuk pertemuan nanti"jun mengusak rambut hansol layaknya adik sendiri. Wonwoo akhirnya berdiri dan menatap jun maupun hansol yang tersenyum.

Sungguh ia bahagia walau hidup di sarang iblis.

-

-

-

_Caracas, venezuela. [11:20:00 PM]_

Akhirnya jeonghan dan kawanannya telah menginjak negri iblis ini. Hening menyergap namun tak membuat mereka urung kembali. Tugas ini harus selesai sehingga jeonghan bisa mendapat liburan panjang menujun kampung halamannya.

" lalu kita akan kemana lagi hyung"

" Diam sebentar minghao..."

"SEMUA MENUNDUK DAN BERLINDUNG !!!"

Teriakan mingyu tak pelak membuat mereka berguling mencapai dinding terdekat. Ternyata kedatangan mereka sudah tercium oleh salah satu mafia di caracas.

"SHIT !" Umpat minghao kesal. ia mengeluarkan _double barrel pistol _dan suara antar senjata mengggema di sana. Mereka tidak dapat menganggap remeh para mafia di caracas merekaa ternyata cerdik.

Seungkwan menyesal ia tidak bisa menguasai bidang menembak akhirnya hanya bisaa berjongkok memandang teman seperjuangannya.

Seseorang melempar kantung senjata kepadanya.

Itu adalah

"Gunakan. aku tau kau bisa kwan" ucap jihoon tersenyum tipis kembali melesatkan timah panas tepat mengenai kepala musuh.

Seungkwan mengeluarkan pisau-pisau kecil tersebut di mana sudah terlumuri racun lab milik professor Do. Ia membuat gerakan berputar lalu melempar pisau tersebut membuat temannya yang lain menghentikan serangan dan menunduk berlindung

1

2

3

Sisa mafia tersebut tumbang dan lumpuh. Minghao menganga melihat aksi seungkwan yang bisa di bilang nekat namun berhasil. Seungkwan mendatangi salah satu mafia yang terkapar sekarat dan mengambil senjatanya.

"Where are you from ?" Tanya seungkwan dingin. Sosok lelaki tersebut memuntahkan darah dari mulut nya

"G-gens...ssa vi or..." dan sosok tersebut memuntahkan darah lagi hingga nafasnya berhenti.

Gens savior ?

Bukankah itu target mereka ?

Penyambutan yang sangat baik.

Jeonghan memeriksa keadaan para mafia yang lain memastikan semua telah mati. Lalu mereka memungut senjata milik anak buah Gens Savior dan juga melepas pisau-pisau beracun milik seungkwan dari mayat tersebut.

"Kkajja kwan. Kita di buru waktu. _Pdvsa Centro de Arte La Estancia_ akan memulai pertunjukan kau dan minghao harus sudah berada di sana. Aku pun harus bertemu Mr. Cho untuk menyusupkan mingyu di mansion Gens Savior" ucap jeonghan menggiring kawanannya ke mobil van yaang terparkir di sana. di sana sudah ada ten dan jhonny yang menunggu untuk mengantar mereka menuju _Pdvsa Centro de Arte La Estancia._

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Demi apapun aku akan mengutuk jeonghan hyung karenaa membuat ku seperti ini" ucap minghao melihat riasan nya yang sangat manis dalam balutan kimono potongan rendah. seungkwan ingin mengiyakan kalau perlu mencampur shampo milik jeonghan dengan saus cabai.

Namun ia sangat pasrah malam ini.

Ia terlihat mempesona dalam balutan kimono merah motif sakura tidak lupa riasan khas yang tak terlalu mencolok. Kimono nya tersibak memamerkan paha mulus dan lekukan badannya yang berisi.

Semoga saja ia tidak di 'apa-apakan' oleh para pria mesum di sanna nanti.

-

-

-

"Jadi... kau MinKyu kim. Kau anak buah baru kami ?" Jun menaikan alis menatap namja tan di depannya yang tersenyum tipis. Mr.cho mengangguk hormat pada jun. Ia sudah berhasil membawa mingyu menyusup ke mansion Gens savior.

"Senang bisa melayani dan mengabdi kepada tuan choi" ucap mingyu sopan. Jun menupuk bahu mingyu

"Tentu kim. Tugas pertama mu hari ini kau mengawasi ancaman dari siapapun saat kami berada di _Pdvsa Centro de Arte La Estancia_. Aku ingin tidak adaa cacat satupun nantinya" ucap jun dingin. Mingyu mengangguk paham. Jun melangkah membawa kakinya menuju limosin hitam yang sedari tadi telah di huni oleh hansol dan wonwoo.

Setalah mobil itu menjauh dari mansion, mingyu akhirnya menyeringai menampakkan gigi taring miliknya.

-

-

-

Musik tradisional mengalun di theater tersebut. _shamisen _yang tadi di sediakan mulai minghao mainkan. Seungkwan merasa gerah dengan tatapan para tamu di dalam theater.

Tatapan lapar dan menelanjangi itu

Yaikkss !

Namun ada satu hal yang menarik saat seungkwan menatap ke area tamu khusus. Di sana terlihat seorang namja berwajah western dengan mata coklat yang dingin, tajam, namun dapat menghanyutkan sekaligus.

Dan tiba-tiba namja tersebut menatapnya balik.

Seungkwan merasakan pipinya sedikit merona walau namja itu hanya memberi tatapan datar dan akhirnya namja tadi menoleh berbicara kepada seseorang di sampingnya.

Seungkwan menghela nafas lalu mulai menyanyi diiringi musik milik minghao. Riuh tepuk tangan menggema seseantor theater tanda para pendengar antusias dan takjub.

\--

"Jun hyung fokus dengan apa yang ku beritahu. Jangan memandang ke panggung"bisik hansol menyadarkan jun dari fokus nya terhadap si pemain _shamisen _. Jujur awalnya jun kemari hanya menjalankan tugas yaitu mengawasi hansol juga mengenang sang ibu yang merupakan seorang _Geisha._ Namun mata itu, serta jemari itu membuatnya terbuai ingin merasakan kelembutannya.

"maafkan aku hansol. tapi sepenuhnya aku mengerti dengan apa yang kau beritahu kepada ku tadi" ucap jun membuat wonwoo yang ada di belakang hansol memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"aku izin pulang. Ini ternyata membosankan" ucap wonwoo berjalan pergi dari tempatnya di buahi tunduk hormat dari para anak buah hansol.

"Mr. Choi" panggil seorang pria berumur bertubuh tambun. Hansol memasang senyum arogan nya.

"Mr. Albert, bagaimana dengan _Tfc-m4-magpul _buatan kami ?" tanya hansol membuat pria tambun tersebut tertawa jenaka.

"_I__ can't believe it but, this really fantastic Mr. Choi. _Aku akan mengirim uang dengan jumlah fantastis kembali jika kau bisa memproduksi senjata seperti itu lebih banyak" ucap pria tambun.

" _of course Mr. Albert. With pleasure"_ ucap hansol kembali di sambut tawa puas dari lawan bicaranya.

Hansol kembali menduduki _seat_ nya kembali. Sebagai orang yang paling di segani di caracas ia harus mendapatkan tempat dengan view terbaik namun baru beberapa detik ia ingin menikmati kembali pertunjukkan di depannya. Sesosok pria dengan pakaian berandal menerobos panggung dan membuat kericuhan. Lebih tepatnya ingin menyentuh _Taikomochi _yang lebih pendek. hansol berdecak kesal mengambil _shootgun _milik anak buahnya.

DORRR...

Semua terdiam terkejut karena lesatan tembakan milik hansol yang bahkan memutuskan kepala milik si brandalan. Seungkwan masih terdiam kaku berkeringat dingin ketakutan. Minghao ingin bergerak melindungi seungkwan tapi sialnya kimononya sangat panjang dan menyusahkan. Ia kembali mengumpat di dalam hati melihat seluruh penonton ricuh –mencari jalan keluar karena ketakutan.

"_DESTROY THAT FUCKING GANGS NOW !" _Teriak hansol murka seketika para anak buah hansol mengepung dan menghajar kawanan yang di yakini adalah milik si berandalan itu.

Srett

Seseorang menarik dan menggendong minghao ala _bridal_. Minghao terpaku melihat wajah oriental milik pemuda tersebut.

"Are you ok ?" ucap jun lembut makin membuat minghao mati kutu bahkan melupakan fakta bahwa ia sekarang berada di dalam gendongan musuh.

"h-hah..." lirih minghao masih dengan wajah shock nya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan seungkwan ?

"MENYINGKIRLAH BAJINGAN. SHIT !" umpat seungkwan beringsut mundur. Salahkan kimono panjangnya yang membuat ia terjungkal saat melarikan diri ke bawah panggung dan ia mendapati beberapa pria berumur memandang pahanya yang tidak tertutup kimono.

DOOR...DOOR...DOOR...

SRTT...

Seungkwan menutup matanya tak ingin melihat eksekusi menuju ajal secara langsung. Hening sesaat dan diganti kehangatan dari kain yang membalut badannya juga aroma laut yang memabukkan.

Itu adalah sebuah jas...

Dan di sampingnya ada seorang hansol vernon chwe yang masih memberi tatapan tajam hingga menembus ke ulu hati seungkwan.

"kau baik-baik saja ?" ucap hansol dengan suara memberat. Seungkwan ingin menjawab namun tak satupun suara keluar dari mulutnya.

SRETTTT

Hansol merobek bagian panjang dr kimono milik seungkwan. Seungkwan shock dan berbagai spekulasi akan 'pemerkosaan' berputar di kepalanya. namun sayang hansol hanya menariknya berdiri.

Dan pergi dengan gaya arogan

Meninggalkan seungkwaan yang masih berdiri meremas dada. Merasakan ribuan bulu angsa yang menggelitik hatinya.

Dasar buronan sialan

-

-

-

Lanjut atau tidak ?

MAAF YA AMBUREGUL AMESEYUH BAHASA ENG NYA. saya sadar kalau eng saya kentank banget :'

tp demi kedua manusia bobrok ini apa sih yg gak /kena lempar baskom

Sampai sini dulu otte ?? Pemanasan buat author yang baru balik. /terkapar depan lappie.

Di tunggu komennya. Yang mau ketemu author di roleplay bisa tanya pada daddy nya author si eskup di kuriya sana /plakk.

Gomawoo and see u later gaes~


End file.
